Short-Tales of the DeathWatch
by The Warmaster
Summary: An accumulation of short stories from the individual experiences of the Marines in the DeathWatch. See them on missions from before, during, or after their DeathWatch campaigns.
1. The Wulven Stalker

**Short-Tales of the DeathWatch**

_The Wulven Stalker_

"Okay youse gits! W're mov'n out!" Shifting and flinging his giant green body the Ork Warboss bellows aloud for his horde to hear him. "Oi! Boyz git ov'a 'er! Move de's boxez ov'a dere on dat shooty truck!"

Muscled green orks hunch their way to a stack of boxes and ungracefully move them to a weapon mounted truck shortly away. A number of smaller snot colored green orks lightly jump up and down on their toes over to the Warboss without hesitation the Warboss throws his hand back and flings a grot threw the air into an chained young squigs mouth allowing a fatal loud chomp.

"Oi! Nv'r! I sayz: Nv'r! Git dat close to me again! Youse grots!" The Warboss growled.

"Yes, yes, yes boss! N'vr again! N'vr again!" The grots lurch backwards and throw their little hands over their faces and swipe down in shame.

"W'at iz it grot? W're youse 'ere?" The giant Ork's head didn't budge his gaze started into the tree line in front of him.

"Boss te shooty truck! D'eh shooty truck! Iz broken! Iz broken!" The grot that spoke cowered in fear and knelt down on both knees with its hands over its head.

The Warboss's split lipped-jaw widened with a large grin and with his mechanical red eye he scanned to towards the cliffs above the tree-line. His eye intensified and brightened a brilliant red and he snorted a loud and sturdy laugh. "Oi! Boyz git me my Klaw!"

Fixing the scope of his sniper rifle Pteras lightly and slowly turned the zooming functions while still looking through the sights; vaguely squinting he noticed Ork Warboss, Negral, staring in his direction as if peering through his own scope and into his eye. Unbelieving Pteras didn't bother questioning this as coincidence as he's actively wearing his cloak. With his fore finger and thumb Pteras lightly turns the notch two more degrees aligning the cross hairs of his rifle on the non-mechanical eye of the Warboss.

His target moved slightly and with each movement of the Warboss so did the cross hairs anchor back down onto his skull. With a short inhale and a slow exhale Pteras slowly pulls the trigger back on his rifle which will project a small sliver of crystallized toxin in the shape of an eerie needle. This silent painless shot will pierce through the armor of his target with ease and with no flash from the weapon the enemy won't know when or where the shot was fired. The neuro-toxin has unerring accuracy and will take down his target in just mere minutes.

Warboss Negral stands still in place allowing for his ork boyz to replace his left arm with the power klaw attachment. The sharp blood-stained metal of the klaw glistened in the rising sun light; "Oi! Boyz! Git ov'a 'er!"

"Yes boss?" In unison a small group of 6 Ork Boyz hunch their way over to the Warboss to cower at his feet.

"Der'z a 'umie abuvz ov'a der'. I wanz it takka car'ov. Youse gitz?" The Warboss was sure to look straight at Pteras when he was talking to his boyz as a taunt to his stalker.

* * *

_Author's notes_:

This chapter is incomplete, but I wanted to put this out for now as I update it. I wrote this piece almost a year ago now, but I've been gone for a while and pretty busy when I am at home. This short story is based on my character 'Pteras' who I use in my **Warhammer 40,000: DeathWatch** Role-Play Game. I have several characters that I've made and I will eventually right short pieces on them too to add here as well. Pteras is just one of my favorites is all. I have 3 custom chapters I made for both the role play game and the actual table top game. Although I'm still learning how to play the Role-Play game... Its embarrassing, but I've never played a non-video game RPG before... I do want to learn though. I have so many epic adventures to make and stories to tell. I wish only I had someone to help teach me on how to Role-Play and specifically DeathWatch.

*Quick note* I'll put an update to this chapter for Pteras hopefully soon. I still remember what I want here in his piece I just need to sit down and write it out now.


	2. The Hot-blooded

**Short-Tales of the DeathWatch**

_The Hot-blooded_

The constant dripping of water drop after water drop was agonizing for any normal human being, but for an Astartes... the amplified hearing implants in their ears allows them to hear the grueling of sounds giving them a keen sense of hearing which can have back lashes upon certain unfortunate circumstances. Chained in nothing but a loin cloth a single Astartes Champion, a Space Marine, barred to a wall hanging metres off the ground. His heels pressed against the cool damp stone.

Groaning as he awakens from his undesired rest Astartes pulls his strained head up from his chest to peer around only to find the darkness to think to see through; "Get me down from here… Heathens!" Shouting with all his strength that he had left the Astartes falls unconscious again.

Hours pass like slow passing days while being chained to the wall; "I will kill you all when I get down from here… My brothers will smite all of you! Heretics!" Regaining enough energy from the passing days he shouts again and without falling unconscious. The Astartes' breathe calms once again.

"Heretic you call us, but it is you who is the heretic!" A massive shadowy figure walks from around from what looked like a pillar to the Astartes.

The darkness begins to clear as the figure draws a torch from his left and lights it with a short bust of fire from a device in his right hand; "Claiming heresy to those around you when you yourself slew your own brothers! Donatos you have been tried and found guilty of heresy. Your penalty is death. Make your prayers to the Emperor for you die this day."

* * *

_Author's notes_:

Like the first chapter this is just a piece of whats to come. These are characters I've made over time... Although I've seem to have lost my character sheet for Donatos in all so I had to make a new name for him and basically after I publish this piece I'm going to go create his character and background so I can actually finish this short story... After I finish the first chapter with Pteras first though. As I said before I just wanted to get this on here as a started and a notice for whats to come. Don't expect anything in the first couple of days I'll be working on Pteras's story first and it'll take me a little while to write it all out the way I've imagined it to be.


End file.
